1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flow control attachments that are resistant to tampering.
2. Background of the Invention
As the use of commercial establishments of volumetric flow limiting devices in plumbing systems becomes more prevalent, the incidence of theft and other tampering with such devices has significantly increased. Because the cost of replacing stolen or damaged flow limiters may be substantial in establishments where large numbers of these devices are employed, techniques have been sought to eliminate or at least discourage such tampering.